Elegy 7.2: Vehicles and Capital Ships
RONDELL CORPORATION Inter-Office Memorandum ---- :DATE: FRI 2680.352 :FROM: Ning Tzu-his, Technical Systems Unit Supervisor, Epsilon Sector Division (tning@masusarhq.rondell) :TO: Zahira Woriega de Xovi, Manager, Epsilon Sector Operations (zworiega@masusarhq.rondell) :RE: Craft Most Commonly Encountered in Epsilon Sector. Zee: I've finished compiling the report you and Corporate requested. You will find this report attached to the end of this memo. The report contains specifications and a summary statement of a number of different craft that are most frequently encountered along Epsilon Sector's spacelanes, with the data prepared by a number of Tech Systems team members whose primary identifiers have been retained in certain cases for quality control purposes. The report includes three main categories of craft: newer craft that have entered the market within the past few years, new variants of craft that have been on the market for a number of years, and craft that have not changed significantly since the last report. For the sake of brevity, I have references to the third category of craft attached to a separate file. Any referenced craft that does not explicitly appear in the report will have the same set default specifications as listed in the attached "older craft references" file. It should be noted that there is a known discrepancy regarding the strength of weaponry in the reference file - for all craft that do not explicitly appear in the attached report, all weapons damage should be multiplied by a factor of five; the SI specification should likewise be adjusted by an equivalent amount. Craft appearing in the report do not need to have these adjustments applied. Some craft with newer variants will appear in the older craft reference file; in all cases the data on the newer variants should be considered as the most up-to-date information available on the craft, and it is the newest data that should be utilized. The data within the report has been arranged primarily by organizations that utilize the craft most often. In cases where multiple organizations utilize a particular craft, the craft has been organized by manufacturer instead. I will be available until this coming Wednesday (.357) if you need to contact me regarding any questions you may have about the content of this report. Sincerely, Ning Tzu-his Tech Systems Supervisor Epsilon Sector Division attachment: report attachment: older craft reference Firekkan Planetary Alliance Warrax contributed by capi3101, based on a design from Privateer Online The Series 11 Warrax-class is the heaviest class of capital ship currently fielded by the Firekkan Defense Force. Touted as a destroyer escort, the craft serves the Firekkans as a pocket carrier capable of carrying a half-squadron of each of the main fighter designs currently fielded by the FDF. With strong defensive and even some anti-capship capabilities, the Warrax is a versatile craft capable of conducting any mission asked of her. She commonly serves as a command ship for other FDF forces and does indeed act as a high priority convoy escort when the need arises. The class is expensive for a ship of its size, prohibiting the Firekkans from fielding them in greater numbers; notably the BlackFire Flock is not known to field any ships of this class. Vrystall contributed by capi3101, based on a design from Privateer Online Firekka's Series 3 corvette (known as the Vrystall-class) was the first class of warship to be fielded by the Firekkans, first seeing service with the formation of the Firekkan Defense Force in 2656. The ship is a classic corvette design, fast for a capital ship though not particularly well armed and lightly defended (though the class has remained competitive since its inception thanks to a series of refits over its service lifetime). Generally utilized for zone patrol, the class often serves as a fast heavy response unit to incidents in Firekka and T'Kirsa systems and is capable of acting as a prison transport for up to 75 inmates. The BlackFire Flock fields ships of this class as their sole warship, re-purposing the prison unit to carry off large quantities of loot. Spikeri contributed by capi3101, based on a design originally from Super Wing Commander Spikeri-class Transports are unique among the craft currently fielded by the Firekkans in that the class was originally designed by none other than the Kilrathi. Spikeris were originally used by the Kilrathi during the conquest of the Varni, and some of these versatile craft were still in use by the Kilrathi during the early War years, where their adaptability saw them used in much the same set of roles as that of the Confederation's Drayman-class transports. Through the use of mission pods, the craft were often deployed also deployed as patrol craft. They weren't particularly effective in this role and so the Kilrathi kept them closer to home for the most part; Spikeri were very rarely encountered by Confederation forces after 2640. Due to the modular design of the Dorkir-class, they were in the process of being phased out of service by the time of the Sivar-Eshrad on Firekka, with that invasion being the last major action in which the Kilrathi fielded them in the role of troop transport. Several Spikeris were captured when the Kilrathi left Firekka; rather than destroy them, the Firekkans studied them, retrofitted them as cargo haulers and later began building their own. Spikeris have continued to be updated by the Firekkans as necessary and can be seen in and around Firekka, hauling their wares to various nearby ports. Dramik contributed by capi3101, based on a design from Privateer Online The Dramik-class was the first interstellar space vehicle to ever be built and operated solely by the Firekkan people. First seeing service in the 2640s, the Dramik-class was designed as a capable medium transport, able to defend itself on long-distance hauls between Firekka and destinations as far away as Earth and beyond. It was a ship of this class that the infamous K'Kai captained, a fact that has made the craft legendary throughout known space. The modern Dramik is better defended and more maneuverable than the original model, facts that make it more popular than the Kilrathi-designed Spikeri for freight hauling (despite that class's vastly improved cargo capacity). The BlackFire Clan notably fields ships of this class to haul off loot more often than their arsenal of Vrystalls, though the two can often be seen working in tangent on larger raiding jobs. Yoshira contributed by capi3101, based on a design from Privateer Online Constructed by the capable hands of the YellowFlame flock, the Series 14 Yoshira space superiority fighter is a marvel of modern engineering. Its main feature is an articulated frame design, which allows the craft to operate in one of three flight modes: one emphasizing speed, one emphasizing firepower, and one that strikes a balance between the two. Yoshiras carry the most diverse weapons loadout of any Firekkan craft and give the craft tremendous flexibility when carrying out its missions. It is extremely fast and maneuverable for a heavy fighter design though not as well defended as most craft currently fielded by the Confederation. Two main variants of this craft exist. The first of these, fielded by the FDF, allows the craft to act as a heavily armored light prisoner transport and containment unit. The second of these, fielded by BlackFire, has a large cargo module installed which enables the craft to be utilized as a heavy pirate raider. Both variants are capable strike and heavy escort craft. Helbraus contributed by capi3101, based on a design from Privateer Online YellowFlame's Series 11 Helbraus is the backbone of the Firekkan Defense Forces arsenal. A classic medium fighter design, it serves as an all-purpose workhorse for the FDF though it generally serves as a medium convoy escort. It carries a diverse arsenal of weaponry inside a series of well-armored internal ordnance bays, allowing the craft to either destroy or disable would-be attackers and pirates with relative ease depending on its mission profile. Like all Firekkan craft, the Helbraus is fast and extremely maneuverable though generally light on defensive capabilities. A unique feature of this craft is its ability to transport small numbers of prisoners in a specialized internal bay; combined with its tractor beam, this allows the craft to collect ejected pirates on the scene and haul them directly to the nearest detention facility. Naturally, the BlackFire Flock has replaced this bay with a cargo hauling module, enabling the craft to act as a fast raider. Valtar contributed by capi3101, based on a design by JasonRocZ for Wing Commander: Collateral Damage The YellowFlame Series 8 Valtar Light Fighter is one of the principle components of the Firekkan Defense Force's arsenal. An almost pure dogfighter, the design of the Valtar is the epitome of Firekkan fighter design, emphasizing speed and maneuverability over firepower and defensive capabilities. It does carry a potent armament consisting of four Leech missiles and a pair of gatling Stormfire guns, as well as a number of countermeasure pods. At just under ten meters in length, the Valtar is a stubby but potent fighter whose small overall profile makes it difficult for hostile forces to score solid hits on it. It serves mainly as a point defense craft and as a police interceptor, where it speed and maneuverability allows it to arrive on the scene of an incident quickly, and where its armament allows the craft to disable the target long enough for heavier, more specialized craft (such as the Yoshira) to arrive. BlackFire also makes use of the craft for wild weasel duties, stripping a target of its engines and armament so that a boarding action has a much higher chance of success. The craft is unique among Firekkan designs in that, owing to the craft's overall small size, the pilot must lay on their stomach to fly it; many Valtar pilots actually welcome this, as it makes flying the craft much more like natural flight. Free Republic of the Landreich (Variants) Clydesdale based on a design created for Wing Commander II: Vengeance of the Kilrathi, under the direction of Chris Douglas The Proxima Spaceworks Clydesdale-class Transport was selected as the nominal replacement for the Block-I Drayman and Diligent-classes utilized by the Confederation military prior to 2658, in light of the growing capabilities of the Kilrathi war machine and the growing obsolescence of those designs. The Clydesdale had some significant advantages over the Drayman design, including stronger defenses, a sturdier hull (owing to its lack of modularity, a noted feature on the Drayman) and smaller needed crew compliment. Noted disadvantages were a much smaller internal cargo carrying capacity - less than half that of the Drayman - and reduced support for containerization, resulting in longer turnaround times in port. Used in many of the same roles as the earlier Drayman, the Clydesdale's lack of heavy phase shielding in the age of shipkiller torpedoes ensured a relatively short service life in the military, leading to its eventual replacement by the Confederation Fleet with the Clarkson-class in 2667. The ships are still fielded these days by the Landreich Navy as their principal heavy transport class. Drayman-II based on a design originally from Wing Commander: Privateer, under the direction of Chris Douglas The Drayman-class transport has been one of the true workhorses in the Terran spheres of influence since at least 2649. Their modular design and simple construction allow for easy conversion for use in a number of roles, including that of freighter, tanker, courier, troop carrier, and hospital ship. They originally were introduced into both civilian and military markets; these days, Draymen are strictly found in commercial roles, having long since been replaced in most military duties by newer, more capable craft. Companies and individuals make use of lightly-defended Draymen throughout undisputed space. The Block-II Drayman (also known as the Drayman-II) was the first major upgrade to the spaceframe since its original inception; this version traded out some cargo capacity in favor of stronger shielding and improved offensive capabilities (namely a torpedo launcher). Though not as modular as its predecessor, the Drayman-II still proved to be a popular choice among the merchant marine as a heavy transport during the later war years, when the strengthened defenses were considered more important than raw hauling capacity. F-36 Hornet based on a design created for Wing Commander, under the direction of Denis Loubet The F-36 was the Confederation's premiere light fighter during the middle part of the war, supplementing the early models of the venerable F-27 Arrow on the frontline. Typically, Hornets engaged in reconnaissance, escort, patrol and light anti-shipping duties. Mounting two MK. 25 Laser Cannons and three missiles, two Dart DumbFires and a Javelin Heatseeker, and a maximum speed of 420 KPS, the Hornet was capable of either fighting or fleeing its way out of most combat situations. The Confederation used the Hornet extensively during the Vega Campaign of the 2650s. The Confederation officially replaced the Hornet in favor of the F-54 Epee in 2661, although Hornet squadrons served in Confederation colors through the Battle of Earth in 2668. Following the war, the Free Republic of the Landreich purchased a significant number of the spaceframes the Confederation was removing from the Fleet. Despite several updates to the spaceframe, the Hornet is a fighter whose age is definitely showing at this point. A-14 Raptor based on a design created for Wing Commander, under the direction of Denis Loubet Another one of Origin Aerospace's many fighter designs, the A-14 was a Confederation heavy fighter that served effectively for the duration of the War. Raptors came into the spotlight in 2639, where their use during the Enyo Engagement was largely credited with the successful liberation of the colony with a minimal number of casualties. Over the next fifteen years, through to the close of the Vega Campaign, the Raptor saw success in several roles: as a commerce raider, as a heavy handed answer to swarm fighter tactics and, when used in coordinated attacks, as a strike craft against line targets as large as cruisers. Raptors continued to see service with front line squadrons through to the 2668 Battle of Earth. Following the conclusion of the Kilrathi War, surplus Raptors found their way into the service of the Free Republic of the Landreich - where they continue to see service. F-57 Sabre based on a design created for Wing Commander II: Vengeance of the Kilrathi, under the direction of Chris Douglas The F-57 was a widely-used Confederation heavy fighter that served in a variety of roles throughout much of the latter half of the Terran-Kilrathi War. Built on a heavy chassis with a large weapons load-out, the Sabre was a formidable dogfighter that could engage multiple Kilrathi fighters for a prolonged period of time. Capable of carrying torpedoes and other forms of heavy weaponry, it could also act as a bomber, dealing severe damage to enemy warships and installations. It was also equipped with a rear turret manned by a gunner for basic defense. All of this, along with its maneuverability, made the Sabre a formidable all-purpose fighter. The Sabre engaged in numerous combat operations throughout the Kilrathi War, ranging from patrols to enemy interception to bombing runs against enemy vessels. Surplus Sabres were also sold to the Union of Border Worlds and the Free Republic of the Landreich at the end of the War; the Landreich continues to operate Sabre squadrons to this day. In-System Security Hermes based on a design originally from Wing Commander: Standoff The Hermes-class Shuttle by Ribera Aerospace is a venerable design that served the Confederation Navy and Marine Corps with distinction for the latter half of the war. Designed as a dedicated troop dropship, the Hermes-class was capable of dropping Marine units up to the size of a full company during deep space assault operations. They were noted as being fast and reasonably well-armed for a shuttle, though the defenses were very weak and few Marine operations that had no aerospace support during the war years met with any degree of success. The craft was retired in favor of the Hercules-class at the end of the war. A number of militia units have purchased surplus Hermes-class shuttles and have retrofitted them to serve as starfaring paddywagons, capable of transporting large numbers of prisoners between bases or SWAT units to the site of incidents securely. A-15 Gladius based on a design originally from Wing Commander: Privateer, under the direction of Chris Douglas The A-15 is a Terran medium fighter used for patrol and anti-shipping missions by both the Terran Confederation and local planetary militia squadrons. The fighter saw widespread use in the Gemini Sector and still sees use in many planetary militia units. It combines good velocity and acceleration with an effective and varied array of weapons. Its torpedoes make it an effective fighter for combat against capital ships. It also has a fairly strong gun and missile loadout, making the Gladius a versatile dogfighting spacecraft. Due to its maneuverability, it is hard to target the one accurately, but just a few on target hits can down a Gladius due to relatively weak shields. F-71 Stiletto based on a design originally from Wing Commander: Privateer, under the direction of Chris Douglas The F-71 was originally intended to serve as the nominal replacement for the P-64 Ferret in the role of point-defense and patrol fighter; P-64s remained popular while the F-71 was delegated to rearguard units due to the relative simplicity of its design and its inexpensiveness (the per unit price of a Stiletto is more than twice that of a Ferret for a comparable degree of performance). Still, the F-71 found a niche in planetary militia units, which were able to use the fighter's speed and maneuverability to great effect as a police interceptor. Despite its growing obsolence, the Stiletto is still the primary light fighter of choice among frontier militia units. Anvil Aerospace Drayman-III *incomplete, need bounding box volume. an original design contributed by capi3101 The Drayman-class transport has been one of the true workhorses in the Terran spheres of influence since at least 2649. Their modular design and simple construction allow for easy conversion for use in a number of roles, including that of freighter, tanker, courier, troop carrier, and hospital ship. They originally were introduced into both civilian and military markets; these days, Draymen are strictly found in commercial roles, having long since been replaced in most military duties by newer, more capable craft. Companies and individuals make use of lightly-defended Draymen throughout undisputed space. The Block-III Drayman (a.k.a. Drayman-III) has only been on the market for the last few years and is an attempt to return to the basic roots of the design. Its improved engine core gives it additional speed even under full load, and its detachable cargo module pods allow for a faster turnaround rate of smaller cargo loads. Its defenses aren't as robust as those of its immediate predecessor, but the overall modularity of the design allows for the addition of extra weapons modules should the ship's master decide to add them. Its cargo capacity is nothing to sneeze at, though it pales in comparison to the Pelican. It is also more expensive than the Pelican, though this can be attributed to the versatility of the craft's design more than anything else. All in all, it is definitely a step up from the previous Drayman models and it forms a crucial part of the merchant marine fleet of both Hurston Dynamics and Bartok Industries. Drayman mk-III Suggestions: START WITH THE ALDRIN MODEL: remove all existing weapons; maybe replace flight bays with cargo box assembly. place 3 single gun turrets; new paint job. F7C-M Super Hornet based on an original design created for Star Citizen by Ryan Church. If there was ever a question of whether it's possible to harness power into a physical form. the Super Hornet would provide the answer. It is the closest to the military F7A load-out as is legally possible for a Civilian model. The F7C-M Super Hornets reattaches the ball turret and offers near milspec parts under the hood. Proving that two heads are better than one, a second seat has been added to split the logisitic and combat duty, making the Super Hornet a truly terrifying mark to engage. F7C Hornet based on an original design created for Star Citizen by Ryan Church. To the enemy, it is a weapon never to be underestimated; to allies, it's a savior. With a fully-modular fuselage tested in the harshest battle conditions, the F7C is a dependable and resilient multu-purpose fighter, the foundation to build on and meet whatever requirements you have in mind. From vicious dogfighter to rugged all-terrain spacecraft, the F7C Hornet has you covered through the darkest vacuum. Martina Nostra Razor based on a design created for Wing Commander IV: The Price of Freedom, under the direction of Chris Douglas The Razor is a relatively cheap, light fighter of unimpressive design. Due to the availability of sturdier, more capable designs for use in planetary and corporate militias, it is most commonly utilized by various pirate factions operating across Terran territories and is the craft that single-handedly gives the Martina Nostra company its somewhat lackluster reputation. Having only a modest armament and light shielding, it is generally weaker that most other light fighters in existence, though its adaptability is notable and many pirate groups will field the Razor to great effect when its nominal replacement, the Dirk, is not available for whatever reason. Dirk (programme/picture) an original design contributed by capi3101 The Dirk is Martina Nostra's current premiere medium fighter design, originally intended as a replacement for the company's earlier Razor model. The Dirk sports heavier shields and armor than its predecessor, and it is capable of carrying a much larger array of missiles (though the default armament of the craft only increases the Razor's missile loadout by two). While she isn't as fast or quite as maneuverable as the Razor, the design is a lot more survivable. Designed for planetary militias, the Dirk is currently fielded by Persotech corporation as well as few militia units in Avalon Sector. Unfotunately, the design is also fielded by no fewer than three of Epsilon Sector's pirate clans, which may ultimately serve to further tarnish Martina Nostra's already blackened reputation. Falchion (programme/picture) an original design contributed by capi3101 The Falchion Heavy Fighter was Martina Nostra's original bid to the Confederation Navy and Border Worlds Naval Reserve for a new design of heavy fighter. Borrowing heavily from the earlier Razor and Dirk designs, the Falchion is a classic heavy fighter design, featuring strong shields, thick armor plating and a potent array of missile weaponry, incorporating the same system of missile tubs first introduced on the company's Dirk fighter. Though there was some interest in the design at first, the Confederation Navy quickly backed out as designs of comparable price but superior ability became available. The Border Worlds were very interested in the design, but ultimately had to back out of negotiations citing a lack of funding for new designs, leaving Martina Nostra no choice but to put the design on the open market, where it has seen service in AMQ's corporate police force and (once again) in Epsilon Sector's pirate clans, becoming a fierce raider along the spacelanes. Claymore (programme/picture) an original design contributed by capi3101 The Martina Nostra Claymore is one of the most powerful craft in space, rivaled only by craft such as the new F-109 Vampire and the infamous F-107 Dragon. She touts very strong defensive capabilities as well as the potential for a significant, flexible ordnance loadout, incorporating the same missile tube system first seen on the company's Dirk medium fighter. Twin torpedo mounts enable the design to act in the role of a light bomber, much like the war-era Confederation HF-66 Thunderbolt-VII. There is currently an internal inquiry within the company being held at the behest of the Confederation Grand Assembly to determine why such a capable design was never offered to the Confederation military, with the Union of Border Worlds and Landreich thinking of getting involved as well. Meanwhile, the craft is fielded to great effect by Paulsen Kinetics as well as several suspected and known criminal organizations, including three of Epsilon Sector's major pirate clans. Origin Jumpworks GmbH Origin 325a based on an original design created for Star Citizen by Ryan Church. It's a dangerous universe out there. Be the arbiter of your fate with the combat-enhanced ORIGIN 325A. Just because it's a rough galaxy doesn't mean you need to sacrifice your comfort: the 325a features and advnaced weapon payload as well as a custom targeting system designed specifically for the 325a by WillsOp. Origin 350r based on an original design created for Star Citizen by Ryan Church. Since the dawn of civilization, Humans have striven to build faster machines. Now, Origin presents the culmination of that effort: the ORIGIN 350r. The combination of a Gangleri BP 707 Standard powerplant with a 300i fuselage re-engineered to accommodate twin Hammer Propulsion HM 4.3 thrusters makes the 350r the fastest personal craft you'll ever call your own. Roberts Space Industries RSI Aurora Marque based on an original design created for Star Citizen by Ryan Church. The Aurora is the modern day descendant of the RSI X-7 spacecraft, which tested the very first jump engines. A utilitarian craft, the Aurora is a perfect beginner’s ship: what it lacks in style it makes up for in ample room for upgrade modules. Most pilots move up from an Aurora as quickly as their credit accounts allow but a select few regard flying this venerable spacecraft as a badge of honor. The Marque variant offers carrying capacity but also has potent combat capabilities, sporting high-quality laser weaponry and a high-quality gun cooler system. RSI Aurora Legionnaire based on an original design created for Star Citizen by Ryan Church. The Aurora is the modern day descendant of the RSI X-7 spacecraft, which tested the very first jump engines. A utilitarian craft, the Aurora is a perfect beginner’s ship: what it lacks in style it makes up for in ample room for upgrade modules. Most pilots move up from an Aurora as quickly as their credit accounts allow but a select few regard flying this venerable spacecraft as a badge of honor. With the Legionnaire, RSI's engineers have crafted a variant that takes the versatility and dependability of the Aurora but amplifies the emphasis on combat and defense. The Legionnaire offers double the hardpoints for weapons and the option to mount a higher-output shield shield generator, perfect for the pilot on a budget who travels through hostile territory or even as a militia ship for a burgeoning settlement. Regardless of the application, the Legionnaire has your back. RSI Constellation based on an original design created for Star Citizen by Ryan Church. When you think handsome bounty hunter making his own way in a galaxy full of enemies, you think the Constellation. The Constellation, a multi-person freighter, is the most popular ship in RSI’s current production array. Constellations are beloved by smugglers and merchants alike because they are modular, high powered and just downright iconic-looking. The Constellation includes a manned turret, a large cargo area and a small flight deck capable of launching a snub fighter in its own defense. Coming standard with the Constellation, the P-52 Merlin is a versatile short-range fighter designed to offer support in combat situations as well as reconaissance. Guinterin Combine Paradigm based on a design originally from Wing Commander: Privateer, under the direction of Chris Douglas The Paradigm-class was one of the most controversial classes of capital ship to ever be constructed by the Confederation. Touted as "one of the Confederation's most advanced destroyers" with "almost impregnable armor and shields" when it first came online, it became abundantly clear once units began arriving on the frontlines that not only were the new ships markedly inferior to any other Confederation craft of the day, but that they were wholly incapable of standing up to even the lightest craft the Kilrathi were fielding. Paradigm-class ships were quickly relegated to secure regions of the frontier, where they did find a niche as an advanced patrol and anti-raider vessel. The line was mothballed and slated for demolition with the end of the war; the Guinterin Combine was able to pick up every Paradigm the Confederation had for a song, and after an extensive refit has begun to use them as a heavy escort for their transport fleet. Stardust contributed by capi3101, based on a design from Wing Commander: Secret Ops under the direction of Mark Vearrier The Stardust-class is the newest, largest and most opulent class of luxury starliner operated by the Guinterin Combine to date. With room for 6,500 passengers, a crew of nearly 5,000 Guinterin employees and large internal spaces for cargo and small craft, the class boasts an internal volume greater than that of the upcoming Midway-class megacarrier (which you really need if you're going to pack in the ultra-high rollers). Anything and everything a being on holiday could ever want is packed within the ship's hull, including a large star-domed casino, multiple day-spas, a promenade level, Olympic-sized pool, zero-g recreation facilities and theater. The clamshell-design of the craft's passenger suite area affords nearly every guest room an unimpeded view of the cosmos, and the five-star suites themselves match any hotel in Vegas in terms of amenities. Guinterin's fleet is up to six Stardust-class ships, including three that ply the spacelanes of Epsilon Sector. The newest of these, the somewhat controversially-named SS Twilight Purchase under the command of Captain John Demerest, began service earlier this year. Bartok Industries F-98 Phantom based on a design originally from Wing Commander: Armada The F-98 entered service in early 2669, the last year of the Terran-Kilrathi War. The ship was originally intended as a stop-gap measure to make up for the horrendous losses in Rapier units along the Kilrathi frontier following the Battle of Earth, at least until the Confederation's arsenal of F-42 Hellcats could complete a modernization cycle they were undergoing at the time. A notably underwhelming craft, the Phantoms main advantages were its relative inexpensiveness, modular and easy to repair design, and quick construction rate. As a fighter, it only measured up to those fighters employed by the Kilrathi in the wake of their defeat at Earth, designs that they didn't field in large numbers for more than a month. A Phantom squadron flew off TCS Lexington during its mission to Kilrah. At war's end, the Confederation sold off their remaining arsenal of F-98s to Bartok Industries, who have extensively modernized them and started using them as escort craft for their mercantile fleet. Rondell Corporation Galaxy based on a design originally from Wing Commander: Privateer under the direction of Chris Douglas The Galaxy Merchant transport has garnered a reputation as a versatile mechant's vessel, perfect for those with an entrepreneurial spirit. She is by no means a military vessel, but a Galaxy can usually protect herself and the large amount of cargo she's able to carry. Notable features include dual MFDs, good maneuverability for a ship of its size, and the ability for a craft's master to add a formidable array of weaponry, including top and bottom gun turrets. Throughout its history, the Galaxy has been successful in its role as the top-of-the-line mercantile vessel available to the public. It is currently employed exclusively by Rondell Corporation in Epsilon Sector, where it serves as a lighter merchant marine option for the company than the venerable Clydesdale-class. Centurion based on a design originally from Wing Commander: Privateer under the direction of Chris Douglas Since the early 2660s, the Centurion has been the workhorse of the mercenary community. A heavy fighter, the Centurion has a noted reputation for having the ability to do almost any type of gun-for-hire work, and though its cargo hold is quite small there have been a number of mercenaries that have made a few extra credits running small loads of cargo between various destinations. Highly adaptable and easy to maintain, the Centurion has one of the lowest trade-in rates of any ship in space, with several noted mercenaries and privateers flying craft that are over ten years old at this point. Most Centurions in Epsilon Sector can be found in the employ of the Rondell Corporation serving as a heavy escort craft. Demon based on a design originally from Wing Commander: Privateer under the direction of Chris Douglas The Demon was originally introduced in 2663 as a smaller, more maneuverable option to the Centurion along the frontier. Noted for its speed, maneuverability and wide array of weaponry, it quickly gained a niche as a preferred fighter among bounty hunters, who took full advantage of the wide array of customizations available to the craft. These craft were largely responsible for maintaining the blockade of Palan in 2669, something they did with ruthless efficiency. In the wake of the end of the blockade, Rondell Corporation bought up as many of these craft as they could for use in their nascent militia; since then the company has started using them alongside Centurions as escort vessels for their transports. A few pirate groups also operate Demons as a heavy raider, a role for which they are fully capable despite the age of the design. AMQ Industries Satohri contributed by capi3101; based on a design from Privateer III The Sathori Industries Heavy Transport class, known simply as the Satohri, have been in use in the Confederation merchant marine for over eighty years. Their basic design style has been replicated over the years by dozens of shipyards in countless systems and re-named (most notably the highly successful Drayman line began as a Satohri variant) but the basic durability of the design shines through. A very basic spaceframe, the Satohri transport is fast for a capital ship and can be easily modified with some additional firepower and defenses as necessary, and is easily adaptable to any role. Comparatively affordable when compared to other classes of heavy transport, the basic Satohri model is currently being employed by AMQ Industries in Epsilon as a means of saving the financially-strapped corporation some additional operating costs. Barque contributed by capi3101; based on a design from Privateer Online The design of the Meilink-Roelofsz GmbH Barque is much like that of its sister class, the Fluyt. A more conventional light transport class, the Barque sacrifices much of the cargo capacity afforded by the Fluyt in exchange for substantially greater defensive capabilities, including a vastly improved array of long-range defensive weaponry. Like its sister class, the Barque is designed with efficiency and ease of cargo delivery in mind and can be handled with a minimal crew compliment. The class has proven rugged enough to successfully ply the spacelanes in Epsilon, where it can most often be found in the employ of AMQ Industries as a lighter compliment to the financially-struggling corporation's fleet of basic model Satohri transports. (programme/picture) Broadsword based on a design originally from Wing Commander II: Vengeance of the Kilrathi, under the direction of Chris Douglas The Camelot Industries A-17 Broadsword is one of the Terran Confederation's most successful spacecraft designs; Broadswords have served on and off since 2633 across multiple wars and for several different factions. The bombers were originally designed during the Pilgrim War to support the Grand Fleet's invasion of the Pilgrim Alliance. Early Broadswords served as massed missile platforms and strategic ship-to-planet bombers. With the advent of the Kilrathi war and the development of the torpedo, Broadswords changed to fit the times. In 2648 Broadswords were redesigned to carry two antimatter torpedoes. That number would eventually double by 2664; Broadswords became the Confederation's heaviest anti-capship bomber for the middle portion of the war; it also served as an adequate all-purpose heavy patrol fighter in frontier sectors, where its strong defenses and awesome offensive capabilities were often sufficient to overcome the disadvantages of its notably poor performance characteristics. At the end of the War, the Confederation relegated Broadswords to reserve wings and boneyards; AMQ Industries is known to have picked up its inventory of fighter-configured Broadswords from the Union of Border Worlds, who operated these venerable craft until updated units became available in significant numbers. Paulsen Kinetics Artemis contributed by capi3101; based on a design from Wing Commander: Standoff. The 2662 model of the Artemis is the fastest ship available to civilians. As a courier ship, the Artemis is equipped with only the most marginal defenses; it's designed to run away from trouble and is exceedingly good at it. Paulsen Kinetics utilizes these craft as their primary class of light transport, again mainly owing to their speed; it's one of the few transports that has a decent shot of successfully running away from would-be raiders. Orion based on a design originally from Wing Commander: Privateer under the direction of Chris Douglas The Orion is a late-model mercenary craft. Touted as a gunship, it was renowned for its defensive capabilities by mercenaries along the frontier and was generally considered the safest overall option on the civilian market. A sturdy ship, it had the capability to support higher end engines and shields as well as damaging weaponry such as plasma guns. Orions in Epsilon Sector are most commonly found in the service of Paulsen Kinetics, where the craft are used to supplement the power of the Martina Nostra Claymore as escorts for the company's courier transports. Persotech Errant contributed by capi3101; based on a design from Wing Commander: Standoff. First made available for public use in 2614, the Errant is an old but still popular class of commercial vessel. Its modular design allows it to fill many different roles and makes it easy to upgrade. It offers more cargo capacity, has tighter defenses, requires fewer crewmembers to run and is generally considered more comfortable than its nominal mid-bulk transport competitor, the Galaxy, though it is markedly slower and doesn't offer as good of a field of weapons fire. Most Errants in Epsilon are fielded by Persotech, which utilizes the craft as their main class of light transports along the trade lanes. Church of Man Talon contributed by capi3101 based on a design originally from Wing Commander: Privateer under the direction of Chris Douglas The Talon was one of the most common fighters produced along the frontier during the Terran-Kilrathi War, though its final use was much different from that intended by the designer. Originally designed as a patrol craft for use by planetary militia units, the design plans were sold illegally by Gemini Sector Governor Uwe Menesch to members of the Church of Man in 2654. Cheap, light, easily constructed and simple in design, the Retros were able churn out copies of the fighters in record numbers. For the next fifteen years, Talons became not only the primary vehicles of neo-luddite terrorism, but also common tools of pirates, mobsters and other illegitimate operators throughout the Terran spheres of influence. The Church of Man still utilizes them in their operations, though the Church did have to take some time to upgrade the ships a few years back; though more capable than they were, the Talon is still largely obsolete at this point. Merchant Marine Fluyt contributed by capi3101 based on a design originally from Privateer Online The Meilink-Roelofsz GmbH Fluyt is a designed as a lightly armed dedicated cargo vessel, the first such ship to enter service in the Terran merchant marine since the invention of the Akwende drive. It is designed to facilitate rapid interstellar delivery with a maximum of space and crew efficiency for a ship of its size. Unlike its rival designs, it is not built for conversion in wartime to a warship; this makes the class cheaper to buil and allows it to carry a massive amount of cargo. The design also enables the craft to be handled by a minimal crew. Despite these apparent advantages, it is not a vessel commonly seen in Epsilon Sector, for the simple reason that the vehicle's light defensive capabilities render it an easy target for Epsilon Sector's well-equipped pirate clans. Generally pear-shaped. Indicated volume an estimation. (programme/picture) Tarsus based on a design originally from Wing Commander: Privateer, under the direction of Chris Douglas The C-1000 Tarsus was a mid-bulk transport first sold on the civilian market shortly before the outbreak of the Terran-Kilrathi War. Though not as large as a Drayman, the Tarsus proved itself to be just as adaptable, serving in many of the same roles as the larger transport during the war years. Tarsii were known for their rugged reliability; it was commonly said that a Tarsus could fly forever with a half-broken repair droid. The smaller size of the craft made it particularly popular among private enterprise, and its adaptability led the class to become the primary craft of choice for early TCES expeditions. The craft is no longer produced, but remains a familiar site along the spacelanes despite its growing obsolescence and relatively poor defensive capabilities. ---- NEXT: 7.3 Commodity Tables PREVIOUS: 7.1 Characters TOP ---- Category:Elegy Category:Part 2: Elegy Campaign Setting Category:WCRPG Missions and Campaigns